


All About That Band

by Indigo SJ (AuthorSJ)



Series: All About That Band [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorSJ/pseuds/Indigo%20SJ





	All About That Band

 

              It wasn’t uncommon these days that your friends would tease you, and although it had gone a little too far in a game of truth or dare- you weren’t one to back down from a challenge.

              “Alright,” they pondered and after whispering between giggles into each other’s ears, they came up with their ‘grand scheme’. “we challenge you to have a one-night-stand with the boy of our choosing.”

              You knew they were joking, but you wanted to hear the further details of their challenge, regardless, saying, “Who?”

              “The boy that you tutor.”

 

              Now, it wasn’t a bad thing. Sungjin Park was handsome, for sure, and you both were the same age which was a nice touch- it’s just that you hadn’t thought about it before then. Alright, you hadn’t thought about it _much_ before then.

              You agreed and they laughed and everyone had a good time for the rest of the night exchanging baseless dares and challenges, but that one really stuck into your head.

              It was only on Thursdays that you met Sungjin for tutoring, and he always arrived punctually and ready to learn and listen. Today’s topic was conversations, and he began, talking in broken English about how he and his friends went to a restaurant and played drinking games. You laughed.

              “That reminds me of two nights ago, when I was out with my friends- we did something similar.”

              “Oh really?” he was curious, “What kind of game?”

              “It’s truth-or-dare, but we say truth-to-challenge.”

              “Ooh can I have an example?” he was curious and, well, it wouldn’t hurt to tell him- it’s not like it was going to happen anyway.

              “My friends gave me one about you.”

              “Me?” he was genuinely shocked.

              “Yeah!” you laughed, “They were joking but said we should make a one night stand together.”

              “Oh.” He nodded in understanding. Thank God, because you didn’t want to have to explain it to him.

              “Okay.” He said.

              “Huh?”

              “Let’s do it.” He was confident.

              “Ex-excuse me?” you were a bit taken back by his forward attitude- that and the fact that he was grinning pleasantly. Was he a… playboy?

              “I don’t think we should.” You shook your head, you were a bit concerned at this point.

              “It’ll be fine, I’ve done it before.” He was so nonchalant it almost knocked you off of your seat. At least he confirmed it himself. “We’ll do it slowly. Step-by-step.” He was punctual. He was so proud of himself, too.  “Meet me at my house tonight. I’ll get everything ready by then.”

              “Sungjin it was just a joke.”

              His expression simmered from a smile to smoldering, “There’s nothing to worry about. If it’s the noise you’re worried about we can put on music.”

              You felt yourself get a little pale and he took your hand, “Trust Sungjin.”

 

              And somehow you found yourself going to his house at six in the afternoon and following his instructions you made it to his apartment. Internally you panicked your heart to death but outside you were strong. You were going to sit him down and talk him through it and tell him that it’s not right to be doing this and you prepared an entire speech in your head so why when you knocked on the door not a single word could be found?

              “Hi!” he waved cheerfully, “Come in, come in!”

              His apartment was nice, it was clean- not that you were surprised, he seemed like someone who cleaned frequently. You stepped in and were cautious, taking off your shoes.

              “Will you be okay in those clothes?” he asked and you grew tense.

              “Sungjin, I have to tell you,” you straightened your back, “we can’t do this. It isn’t right.”

              “Come here, I’ll show you Oppaland.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you to a room you could only assume was his bedroom and you pulled your wrist from him.

              “Sungjin!”

              “Ta-da!” he held out his hands and looking at the floor you tried to hold in your laugh.

             

              Well, it wasn’t what you had expected, but it was definitely a relief. There, on the floor of his bedroom was a box from IKEA. It was a night stand- _one_ night stand, to be exact. Out of all of the mistakes he had made in English, this was by far the cutest and, honestly, most relieving thing he had done. You couldn’t help but laugh and he laughed a little before the doorbell rang.

              Answering it, you observed the box some more. “Oppland.” It read on the box and you sighed. “Oppaland and Oppland.” You shook your head with another sigh. “I wish I could hate you, but this is just too funny.”

              “I got jjajangmyun, I hope you can like it.”

              “I hope you like it.” You corrected.

              “Ah, I hope you like it.” He repeated.

              “Wait before we unbox the night stand,” you said, “I gotta take a photo of us with it, for proof to my friends.”

              “Sure!” he laughed and posed cutely with you in front of the box. Your group chat blew up when you sent them the photo along with the explanation.

 

              After eating and assembling the wooden stand, the two of you fell asleep on the couch watching movies in English together. He woke up first and managed to go to his room, grabbing a blanket and placing it over the two of you before falling back asleep in his previous position.

              Waking up, you smelt something wonderful, and sat up on the couch.

              “Good morning!” he smiled, “I ordered breakfast because I’m not good with cooking.”

              “Ordered?” you were groggy.

              “Go wash your face and I’ll prepare the… plate!”

              You did as instructed, and when you returned he had put two plates out on the coffee table and sat on one side of it and waited for your return.

              “You know,” Sungjin started, “this was really fun.”

              “Yeah, I had a lot of fun.” You laughed.

              “Do you think… we can..hm… again?”

              “Do this again?”

              “Yeah, that!”

              You thought for a minute and he interrupted your mind, “I mean like, not tutor anymore.”

              “No? You don’t want me to tutor you?”

              He shook his head.

              “Why not?”

              “I want to see you.”

 

              And you did. You saw him and saw him. You saw him every weekend, and then every week day. You saw him for months, you saw him as you walked up the aisle.

              You knew exactly the story you would tell your child when they arrived, a story about how you fell in love, and one night stand.  


End file.
